A sensor device with a testing module that checks the sensor device for a possible malfunction is described in German Patent No. 44 47. This testing module must be activated externally by actuating a test input. In doing so, the sensor is detuned in the testing phase by an interference signal. The interference signal corresponds to a specific value of a measured variable to be tested.